


terushima yuuji loves pillowpets

by kiycse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2018, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pillow Fight, lots of pillowpets, next gen captains, next gen captains week, pillowpets, please help shirabu, sleepover, theres a shrek pillowpet and i just had to include it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiycse/pseuds/kiycse
Summary: "And now, since our precious Shigeru has been waiting so patiently, he gets the best one!" Terushima announces, holding a Shrek pillowpet up into the air."You did not.""Oh, I absolutely did. Have fun sleeping with Shrek tonight~!""What did I do to deserve this."





	terushima yuuji loves pillowpets

**Author's Note:**

> a lil ficlet for day 6 of next gen captains week : sleepover/groupchat 
> 
> I actually wrote two ficlets for today so i’ll post the group chat one later ^^

"IT'S A PILLOW! IT'S A PET! IT'S A PILLOWPET!"

Sudden, muffled shouting caused the captains to look up from their card game and instead focus on the racket coming from outside.

"Is that Terushima screaming again?"

 

"What do you mean, again—"

"Oh God, what's he going on about now?"

"Wake me up."

"I'm so concerned."

The captains shook their head simultaneously, knowing far too well that Terushima probably had another one of his "good ideas."

Suddenly, the blond, clad in a pikachu onesie, burst through the door, hidden by the insane amount of pillowpets in his arms.

...And that was the exact moment Yahaba regretted agreeing to host the Annual Captains Sleepover at his house.

"You're late," Yahaba chided, getting up from his comfortable position on the couch to close the door behind Terushima. In all fairness, though, it was only eight o'clock; however, Yahaba just wanted an excuse to give the blond a hard time.

"I had to stop by the store to get pillowpets for everyone, though!"

"That doesn't make it oka—"

"All is forgiven." Ennoshita eyed the plushies with sparkling enthusiasm. 

"Ennoshita, you're supposed to be on my side—wait." Yahaba suddenly swiveled around to look Terushima directly in the eye. "Please tell me you did not go to the store dressed like that."

"Why? What's wrong with my onesie?"

"Remind me to never go out in public with you ever again."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a Pokémon onesie." Terushima pouted petulantly.

"Oh yeah?" Yahaba retreated towards him room. "Think again, bitch."

Five minutes later, the brunet came back, dressed entirely in an eevee onesie. 

Akaashi was speechless.

Futakuchi took pictures.

Shirabu laughed so hard he fell off the loveseat.

—

"Sooo..you said you had pillowpets for us, right?" Ennoshita asked innocently, staring at the mentioned stuffed animals longingly.

"Oh, right!" Terushima scrambled to the pile of plushies in the middle of the room. 

"This one's for you," Terushima announced, digging up a penguin pillowpet and handing it to Ennoshita.

"I've had you for only two seconds but if anything happened to you, I would kill everyone in this room for you. Including myself," Ennoshita muttered directly to the penguin's face before pressing it again his chest lovingly.

The rest of the captains watched on with horrified expressions at what Ennoshita had just said.

"What the fuck," hissed Shirabu, scooting farther away from Karasuno's captain. 

"Remind me not to sleep next to Ennoshita tonight," Futakuchi whispered to Yamamoto, who nodded furiously.

Terushima, oblivious to the captains ' fear and Ennoshita's murderous intent, continued handing out pillowpets. "A tiger for Tora!" 

Yamamoto caught the tiger pillowpet in his arms and immediately brought it up to his chest, hugging it. "My bro.... I love you." 

"Awww, I love you too!"

"I was talking to the tiger."

"Oh." Terushima scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Moving on... Kenji!"

"Broski!"

"Bromeo!"

"Brotein—"

"BROTATO CHIP—"

"BROMOSEXUAL—"

"AYYYY!"

"AYYYYYY!"

"Will you two kindly shut the fuck up and continue?" Shirabu glared heatedly at the noisy duo. Akaashi nodded, slightly annoyed by all of the yelling.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your panties in a twist, Shirabu," Futakuchi sneered, patting Shirabu on the head condescendingly.

However, Shirabu jerked to bite his hand, causing Futakuchi to flinch and slink away, back to Terushima.

"Since I find you quite ribbiting, here's a froggo for you," Terushima said slyly, wrapping a hand around Futakuchi's shoulders while stuffing the plush into his arms.

"Why kiss a frog when I already have a handsome prince standing in front of me?" Futakuchi shot back, sporting a flirty half-smile.

"God, just for that I hope you two croak," Shirabu muttered, a disgusted expression on his face.

"These puns make me want to Kermit," Yahaba joined in, wearing an equally repulsed look.

"Okay, okay, fine," Terushima laughed, resuming to his previous task of handing out presents. "Here's yours, Kenjirou~"

"A bunny? Seriously?"

"Don't you like it?" Terushima bounced about excitably, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"No."

"What? Why?"  Terushima's face fell, hurt by the bluntness of Shirabu's words.

"Because fuck you, that's why."

"Damn, that was uncalled for."

"Well, that's Shirabu for you."

"Kenjirou," Terushima whined, drawing out the last vowel of his name.  
"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Fine! Whatever," Shirabu huffed and swiped at the pillowpet, bringing it into his arms. 

"Shirabunny," Yahaba whispered, mostly to himself, appalled by his own thoughts of how adorable it was.

"Shut your dirty whore mouth," Shirabu glared daggers at Yahaba before turning to the bunny pillowpet, his expression softening.

Damn it, he's so cute, Yahaba screamed internally, then slapped himself for thinking about Shirabu in that way. 

"You do like it, you liar!"

Yahaba froze at Yamamoto's claim, thinking that he accidentally said his earlier statement out loud, but sighed when he saw the Tokyo captain pointing at Shirabu.

Futakuchi perked up at the use of the word 'liar' and grinned madly. "Why the fuck you lyin', why you always lying, mmMMM—"

"Memeblocked," Akaashi interrupted suddenly, looking just about done with everyone.

"Savage," Yamamoto whispered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Hey, did you know that the pillowpets have official names?" Terushima suddenly piped up, changing the subject completely.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Akaashi asked warily.

"Well," he answered, sending a black cat pillowpet flying at the setter. "I just thought it would be fitting since this one's name is 'Mr. Sassy Cat'."

"That's so accurate, holy shit," Futakuchi deadpanned, looking to the cat, then to Akaashi, then back to the cat.

Fukurodani's captain just sighed exasperatedly and took the cat, bowing slightly. "Thanks...Terushima-kun."

"Oh please, call me Yuuji. Or better yet, your next husb—"

"I think not."

"Fine, Mr. Sassy Cat," Terushima huffed, shutting his eyes and pressing his arms to his chest dramatically. 

"You're a literal three-year-old." Yahaba said, his voice laced with disbelief. 

To further prove his claim, the blond stuck his tongue out at Yahaba childishly, chuckling. 

"And now, since our precious Shigeru has been waiting so patiently, he gets the best one!" Terushima announces, holding a Shrek pillowpet up into the air.

"You did not.”

"Oh, I absolutely did. Have fun sleeping with Shrek tonight~!"

"What did I do to deserve this."

"You went to Seijoh," Shirabu supplied instantly. "I think that's punishment enough."

"Don't you dare say it, Kenjirou. Kenjirou, I will end you."

"You should have came to Shiratoriza—"

Suddenly, Shirabu was a cut off by a flying Shrek Pillowpet to the face, knocked over by the sheer force of Yahaba's rage alone.

Futakuchi cackled hysterically, scarily reminding Yamamoto and Akaashi of the former Nekoma captain.

"Son of a bitch," Shirabu swore, turning to glare at Yahaba witheringly. 

Yahaba just chuckled and moved to run away, but ended up waddling ridiculously due to the Eevee onesie being much too loose.

But still, even though Yahaba was as slow as a turtle, Shirabu's aim was worse and he ended up smacking Yamamoto in the face. "OH, IT'S ON!" 

Suddenly a flurry of couch cushions and pillow pets were flying across the room to Yahaba's complete dismay. Even Akaashi joined in, sneaking up behind Terushima and smothering him with his pillow pet. The only person who decided to keep their sanity was Ennoshita, who hid behind the sofa, cradling his penguin.

Yamamoto was screaming war cries and blindly throwing anything he could get his hands on-- including Yahaba's downy pillows.

Soon enough, the whole room was covered in silky white feathers; although most were actually stuck in Shirabu's hair, since the setter had taken the brunt of Yamamoto's last attack.

Yahaba immediately whipped out his phone and took pictures while Futakuchi sneered at how Shirabu should be Shiratorizawa's mascot. Long story short, they both got hit in the face with the Shrek Pillowpet, thus restarting the war.

This time, though, the extreme pillow fight lasted only about 15 minutes before everyone was about to pass out on the floor, sweaty and panting from the exertion.

"Can we all agree that this is somehow Shirabu's fault?"

"Isn't it always?"

——

Not long after, the captains cleaned up and got ready for bed, each of them much too exhausted from the pillow fight to stay up any longer. 

"So, Terushima, what else did you bring?" Ennoshita mumbled into the darkness of the room once all of them were set to go to sleep. 

"Pillowpets."

"No, I mean your clothes? And toiletries?"

"Just pillowpets."

**Author's Note:**

> #saveshirabu2k18


End file.
